Summer Rose Blossoms
by Soda-fiedPsycho
Summary: While this story had an interesting idea, it's not going anywhere. Anyone can take the story, I don't mind.


**Soda-fiedPsycho here. Back with another story. Yes, I know, I've been half-assing them. Now, to explain what this story is about!**

 **Summer Rose and her true mentor. Not Ozpin, Not her Team. No. She's had a mentor before STRQ, in STRQ, and in "death"**

 **This mentor? His name matters little, as his occupation is a Reaper.**

 **Yes, a Reaper. You heard it. Now, before you click off, hold on a moment. This OC is definitely powerful, but it'll all be in the prologue, that's all.**

* * *

" **Slower."** It was all he spoke to Summer, but she knew that she was going too fast.. You might think that's a bad thing until you realize without a doubt that flexibility isn't all you need to slice and kick at light speeds.

Yes, Light speeds. Summer has been different from other silver eyed warriors. She has a "Grimm" like person in her. One that actually thrives in her conscience. She always trains with him to fight better. She's heading to Beacon, but that's not all. She's getting an extra lesson.

This is much easier than the first times, where she fought him and he didn't need to touch her before her own gravity hurt herself. Then, she got training from him. He explained to her that he was Reaper sent by the God of Darkness and God of Light before they truly would leave.

Right now, Summer's using her true weapon, a scythe and blade, respectively named Summer's Shadow. It was a surprisingly unique weapon. Turning into a very "wiggly" sword appearance that casted silver eyed magic or shadows depending on Summer's opponent. It would then change to a scythe that was truly magnificent.

This scythe wasn't her favorite to use, but it was so much easier to use than her weapon in Beacon.. A regular sword. Not a wiggly one that helps a lot against aura. Anyways, her mentor explained something that she should never forget.

" **Do not trust Ozpin."** She questioned why, only answered with, " **He's a construction of Light… But he does not understand emotion like true people. He only experienced little compared to Reapers.. I'm not a construct like him. I'm a worker. Now, back on your feet."**

It was odd. But she took his advice to heart, as he was always the more wise one. Now, she's facing her greatest challenge.. Salem.

The pale witch chuckled after Summer came into the castle with Ozpin and Qrow fighting her minions. Summer stared at Salem before blinking. "You're surprisingly pale."

Salem stopped laughing, a confused expression showing.

That was all for naught, as Summer dashed forward, attacking. Salem didn't mind, easily deflecting all poor excuses of Summer's 'attacks' with her Beacon weapon. Summer knew this battle would kill her easily without using her true weapons. So, instead of dying like a pathetic joke, she glared at Salem, silver eyed magic and the shadows of dead grimm around her materializing into Summer's Shadow.

"Alright, witch, or bitch, whatever name that makes sense to call you like a mongrel or peasant, it's time to truly get real." Summer declared, blinking out of existence and slashing at Salem half of 0.5 seconds later. Salem blocked with intermediate difficulty. Though, she did get painful headaches due to the silver eyed glare.

Salem's attempts at defense were failed when she felt the silver eyed magic seep through Summer's Shadow and hitting her arms that were blocking with magic. She had enough, grabbing her own sword from a hidden container in her throne.

What happened next was a true battle. Summer and Salem were battling faster than anyone's eyes could see. This lasted for four minutes, before the sound of a scythe blocking and shattering swords with relative ease was heard. Everyone immediately looked to their battle, seeing Summer on the floor, harmed too much to survive. But that wasn't as surprising as a new figure was standing there in a relaxed manner.

He had a scythe, but he also had skulls painted across a black uniform. To be honest, he looked more like a Grimm. Though, everyone noticed he blocked Salem's attack. Why?

" **Child of darkness, how are you?"** Ozpin and everyone else froze upon the voice. It was dark but playful. " **Playing with my student, how dare you. I have half a mind to cutting you apart.. But that would be too simple. You need a precise manner. I'll reap you. Someone should have told you that only idiots play with fire as they'll always get burnt."**

Salem's face turned to anger, going faster than light speeds to attack the 'Grimm' but all for nothing. Faster than an eye, he evaded. " **Pathetic."** He slashed at Salem, cutting her in half. Only for grimm essence to replace it. " **As I suspected. I guess my protege never hit you truly, though.. Except for one place."** As soon as the 'grimm', who was obviously a male, said that, Salem's weakened arm from earlier was chopped off. It regenerated at a much slower rate.

She began using magic. Being much faster, and much stronger. Not overpowering the reaper, until she threw grimm spikes at Summer Rose.

She smirked as the Reaper teleported and appeared to cut them all.. Only for them to turn into shotgun-like pellets and have a few hit him.

.

"You called me pathetic, yet here you are.. At my mercy, because you chose to sacrifice yourself."

" **Sacrifice? But what had I to lose? I'm meant to die, unintelligent brat. Remember when I say I'm not dying here. I'm merely training another."**

That was all that happened before Summer woke up. She woke up next to a pillar.. It seemed as if she was at Patch..

She looked at her scroll, freaking out.. "I'm in the future!"

" **No… You're in the present. You merely were 'resting' as we reapers call it."** A weak voice in her mind said, " **Congratulations, Summer Rose. You're now the Reaper. Who is your protege? Or are your proteges?**

 **Oh, I already know. Due to Ruby Rose, your daughter, being in Beacon now, you'll choose her. Oh, and when you realize who else is going, an Arc, along with a firecracker. Those three. Oh, and before you say no to Arc, I'm afraid you can't. It MUST happen. Their family is full of Reapers. Or was.. He's the only male heir this generation. Now, soon I shall leave."**

Leave..? Her mentor leaving? .. Oh no- " **You'll do fine. Just think back to instincts. I told you how to be a mentor. Now, do NOT be secret with these three, but DEFINITELY tell them to keep this secret except to family members. This is CRUCIAL. Now, I suppose you know that Wizard Oz won't know you're alive?"**

Right.. She disappeared from radar.. That's when she heard crunching. Pulling off her white cloak's hood, she turned around and was greeted with a red-hooded female coming this way.

She suddenly grew nervous and hid inside her cloak, an instinct gathered from being nervous in all social conversations, before a stop and a question was said, "Mom?" in a very questioning way.

Summer pulled off her hood after an internal debate, still fighting the urge to just run away and with hesitation turned back around to face her daughter. While it was an awkward experience for both to look nearly exactly alike, before Ruby dashed into Summer Rose. Summer, acting on instinct, braced herself, and was bear hugged by a crying Ruby.

"Mom! Where were you?! I thought you...died.." Ruby broke down, with Summer going back to her instincts, pulling out a cookie from her hood, and force feeding Ruby.

"Strawberry Cookie. I'm sorry it's not a real, "I'm back, sorry for being gone the most of your life due to death" gift, but it's good to stop a guilt tripping family member!" Summer chirped. Ruby snorted, inhaling the cookie. "Wow.. Hey, what's on your mind.. You usually come around here when it's important."

Ruby looked confused, before answering, "Oh, I'm being accepted into Beacon two years early! I came here to chat. Oh, and you heard me?"

Summer Rose DID hear Ruby and the rest of her family, surprisingly even Raven, from her "resting point" which was literally 5 meters from her grave. Weird.

* * *

 **And that, my friends, is all for the Prologue!**

 **Now, we've lost our good old Reaper from the story. A character who has more to help the story than many of you might realize. The part where he saved Summer from death being a major point, but the fact he's meant to be dead.**

 **Yes, he's died. Woohoo. OC Dead.**

 **He's just a plot character. Overpowered but killed in the beginning, or so you think, but he does not ever truly die. Yeah. Anyways, until next time!**


End file.
